ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Titlacauan
if you are gonna try to solo brew this mob dont unless you have someone to keep aggroed while you uncharm- the mob will depop while you are charmed * TIP: use charm screen! THF, BLM, SCH and SMN x4 * Thief tanks while the rest stays back. At 65% SMN pets will take over as he likes to use his charm move a lot at 65% and less (sometimes as early as 80~90%) Member charmed, just sleep the charmed member. SMN pets will take care of the NM at this point anyway. SCH main healed and BLM to trigger weakness.--Yanosuke 04:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) MNK, SAM, BLU, RDMx2, BLM, & BRD * Kited around pair of rocks immediately south east of pop point. Processed yellow for drops, attempted red & blu processies. Same as above, sleep single target charmed character. Call hate while kiting; Death cast one time. We had full drops.-Endlesspath 12:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) MNK, BLM, BLU, WHM, RDM, NIN x2, BRD * Really easy fight. Dont be discouraged when reading the information on this NM. I thought we were gonna die, but we pulled through really easily. I (MNK) straight tanked it with eva set up, CS, Dodge.. ect ect. Atma I used were Visscitude (sp?), RR, and Ebon Hoof. YES, I dont have GH, SS, or other regular MNK tank atma, but trust me, I did perfect without them. Only threatening thing dmg wise was Hadal Summons. Did about 2k DMG. Mages get proc like normal. Had the BLU spam Reaving Wind, and Feather Tickle when it was up to mitigate TP gain on the NM. It worked like a charm, up until the part where the BLU dc'd and couldnt log back on. So, the NM gained TP normally after that. Only casted Comet once, no Death. Comet hit our brd when I lost hate RIGHT AFTER a charm, for 600 dmg. When I get charmed, the 2 nin will get hate, and kite around the rocks. They did not get hit at all, and I was slept. Once I was uncharmed, and awake, they brought it back to me and I hit it to get hate again and continue from there. That MAB+ TP move he does, was a joke. Me and the BRD got hit with drain when he had that MAB boost on him, didnt even make us yellow HP (Not to say we didnt try to dispel it. When I saw our rdm and brd get resisted on thier dispel, I was worried, and braced for impact. I laughed afterward). Songs on me were Mambo, and March. Easy fight like I said, just dont panic with it seems things get crazy with charm. Just have someone kite it As for the silence TP move, everyone have echo drops. Common sense, especially for mages. Full drops. Good Luck.-User:Shotaro1 12:04AM PST, Feb 10th, 2011. THF, NIN, BLM/BRD, WHMx2 (one dual boxed). * Easy fight, Hadal Summons can do about 2k damage, and I don't think its AoE. WHM needs to remove burn after curing, so if Titlacauan charms the one who Hadal Summons was used, it will not sleep because of Burn dot. When the NIN got charmed he was slept, and the THF stablished hate before turning to avoid feeding it TP move until charm wears. Very easy for skilled players. -Lisamarie 04:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) BST WHM duo * Was a very easy fight until NM's hp dropped to 30%. The NM spammed death so it was really hard to keep a pet on it. Had to kite around the rock nearby. Might be able to solo it as BST, WHM came for yellow proc cause it was Light but I have to admit she did help me kite a bit. Things went a bit nasty with a charm and the last 10% were super slow because it wouldn't stop casting Death on my pets. A bit rough but not so difficult. Be prepared to kite if u attempt this as solo BST. --Eblan85 23:05, May 2, 2012 (UTC) BST solo * This can be easily soloed as a BST99/DNC49 with Dipper Yuly provided that hate is consistently set on the pet to neutralize Danse Macabre, and that all -ga spells and Death are stunned. He didn't show any resistance or building resistance to stun, but highly recommended to use Stutter Step to make sure. Historical Background Added Historical background to the page. .Algus Trepe 02:40, January 6, 2011 (CMT)